Love Bites
by Tsunay Nami
Summary: O amor machuca, enlouquece e te leva a fazer coisas que nunca imaginou que faria. O amor vampiro faz mais que isso. .::UlquiHime::.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach nãao me pertence. ^^

Love Bites

______________________

"_Love bites, love bleeds__  
__It's bringin' me to my knees__  
__Love lives, love dies__  
__It's no surprise__  
__Love begs, love pleads__  
__It's what I need"_

**Love Bites - Def Leppard**

______________________

Ele a abraçava com força enquanto seus corpos se movimentavam juntos, cada vez mais rápidos. O volume dos gemidos de ambos aumentava a cada segundo. Ele então rugiu ao mesmo tempo em que ela gritava e cravou os dentes no pescoço da mulher ruiva, fazendo-a soltar um último gemido de prazer. Os dois se deitaram, mas alguns minutos depois ele se levantou da cama enquanto ela observava o teto com um olhar sonhador.

- Aonde vai? - perguntou ela confusa enquanto ele recolhia suas roupas.

O moreno nada disse e de repente, em um piscar de olhos, ele estava ajoelhado ao lado dela olhando-a profundamente.

- _Você vai esquecer do que aconteceu essa noite. Agora durma._ - disse com uma voz grave e mágica e então se foi.

Orihime olhou pela janela aberta por alguns segundos e então fechou os olhos.

...

Acordou subitamente na manhã seguinte completamente agitada com o sonho que tivera. Mãos passeando pelo seu corpo e um prazer indescritível. Ela corou com a lembrança e se levantou disposta a esquecer. Foi então que notou que estava nua. Sentiu uma dor gostosa entre as pernas e ficou ainda mais corada. O que era aquilo? O sonho não podia ter sido verdade, podia?

Mais um _flash_ de memória assolou sua mente. Uma mordida. A ruiva se dirigiu rapidamente ao banheiro e mirou o próprio reflexo no espelho focando imediatamente o pescoço. Dois furos pequenos quase imperceptíveis no meio do hematoma. Orihime arregalou os olhos completamente assustada e fechou-os logo em seguida, mas o escuro que ela esperava ver foi iluminado por um par de olhos verdes que a miravam profundamente.

...

Era errado. Podia sentir isso. Mas qual das alternativas entre matar a presa e deixá-la sem a memória do ataque seria a melhor? Certamente a segunda. Tudo bem que não era necessário ir para a casa dela, mas não pôde resistir a isso. Ela era tão linda! E aquela curiosidade inocente nos olhos cinza o fez arder de desejo não só pelo sangue como também pelo corpo da jovem.

Precisava parar de pensar nela e no que havia acontecido. Mas ao mesmo tempo precisava urgentemente tê-la de novo em seus braços.

Ulquiorra observou o horizonte se iluminar com a luz do sol e imediatamente fechou as cortinas para então deitar-se na enorme cama e fechar os olhos mergulhando no transe diurno.

...

Enrolou uma echarpe no pescoço naquela noite para ir ao trabalho. Ela era garçonete.

Havia passado o dia inteiro remoendo o sonho. Até refez os passos do dia anterior. As aulas acabaram no meio da tarde e, como era sexta-feira, ela foi ao shopping com as amigas. Voltou para casa pouco antes de anoitecer e, então, recebeu um convite para jantar fora com algumas pessoas. Aceitou e foi. O resto era meio difícil, as memórias ficaram meio nebulosas, mas aparentemente ela havia voltado para casa, assistido a um filme e ido dormir. Constatou imediatamente que aquela versão da noite era impossível.

- Presta atenção, Orihime-chan! - uma mulher peituda e de cabelos loiros meio arruivados gritou do outro lado da lanchonete. Matsumoto, escandalosa como sempre. Orihime sorriu encabulada para a amiga e voltou a atender os clientes.

Continuou lá até o expediente acabar, às onze horas. Inspirou o ar da noite e decidiu que preferia voltar a pé para casa. Não era muito longe, então não havia problema, pensou ela.

Doce engano.

...

Impossível. Era simplesmente impossível parar de se importar com a humana, notou ele algumas horas depois de acordar. Resolveu então sair e procurá-la, vigiá-la.

Avistou-a dentro da lanchonete. As bochechas adoravelmente coradas e um sorriso encabulado nos lábios. Não saiu de onde estava, apenas esperaria que ela saísse para então segui-la e garantir que ficaria segura.

Não demorou muito e logo ela andava calmamente pela calçada, os cabelos balançando de leve ao sabor do vento, espalhando o cheiro doce e atrativo de seu sangue. Ele inspirou o ar, fechando os olhos. Tão bom...

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, ao menos para a percepção de um humano. Logo Ulquiorra percebeu que outros cheiros se misturavam ao de Orihime e em seguida ouviu o grito agudo da mulher seguido de risadas masculinas.

- Não faça muito barulho, lindinha!

Em uma fração de segundos, tão rápido que seria invisível a olhos normais, ele chegou até ela. Agarrou um dos homens pela gola da camisa e o lançou com sua força sobrenatural na direção de uma parede. Desferiu um soco no estômago de outro e mais um no rosto do terceiro.

Se não estivesse tão desesperado para mantê-la segura ele teria se alimentado de cada um daqueles filhos da mãe, mas a sede não era prioridade no momento. Ele a pegou no colo e correu disparado para o primeiro lugar que lhe veio à mente. A própria casa.

...

Sentiu o corpo ser agarrado novamente, mas os braços dessa vez eram gentis e gelados, isso interrompeu o grito que estava pronto para sair de sua garganta. O vento, antes agradável, agora era cortante e deixava gelado até os seus ossos. Orihime não conseguia ver o caminho que seguia enquanto estava nos braços daquele estranho, tudo ao seu redor era um borrão de cores, mas tinha certeza de que ele não a levava para casa. Ela o abraçou com força e inspirou o ar profundamente reconhecendo o cheiro agradável que exalava dele. Seria o seu visitante noturno? Aquele que havia amado-a com tanta intensidade?

...

Mais tarde ele notaria quão estúpido tinha sido o seu ato. Mas isso seria mais tarde, pois agora parecia certo, agora parecia seguro o bastante.

Ulquiorra abriu a porta do apartamento com rapidez e a fechou em um piscar de olhos. Levou a ruiva para um sofá e sentou-a lá. Começou, então, a andar de um lado para o outro em uma vã tentativa de se acalmar.

- Com licença? - ele se virou na direção dela quando ouviu sua voz. Ela estava inquieta, insegura, percebeu.

- Sim? Desculpe, esqueci completamente de perguntar se estava bem... Se machucou ou algo assim? - andou até ela ao mesmo tempo em que falava e se ajoelhou diante da mulher.

- Estou bem. - disse ela mais baixo, completamente corada. - Tenho uma pergunta, senhor...

- Apenas Ulquiorra, Orihime. - e fez um carinho na bochecha dela, a pele se arrepiou com os dedos frios e ele logo se afastou, parecia meio incrédulo com o que tinha feito há pouco.

- Você é o mesmo daquela... Noite, não é?

Ulquiorra arregalou os olhos. Como era possível que ela se lembrasse? Aquela mulher devia realmente ser muito determinada, muito certa do queria realmente.

- Sou. - disse se recompondo. - Estou surpreso que ainda se lembre.

- Como poderia esquecer...? - sussurrou para si mesma e depois ergueu mais a voz. – Por que eu deveria não me lembrar?

- Porque eu quis que assim fosse. Mas parece que minha vontade não faz muita diferença com você, não é? - disse meio sarcástico. Aquilo que sentia não era normal, precisava se controlar.

Ambos ficaram e silencio por um momento. Orihime ergueu a cabeça e o encarou nos olhos.

- O que é você, Ulquiorra?

Ele pareceu pensar por alguns segundos. Deveria ou não contar? Não faria muita diferença agora... Ela já devia suspeitar.

- Sou um vampiro, Orihime.

Dessa vez quem arregalou os olhos foi a ruiva, estava completamente surpresa diante daquela resposta.

- Está brincando comigo, não é?

- Como você pode duvidar diante de todas as provas, mulher? - Era até engraçado como a mente dos humanos era fechada. Usou sua velocidade anormal e, sem que ela visse seus movimentos, ele estava do outro lado da sala.

- Como isso é possível? - perguntou ela em uma tentativa de aceitar os fatos.

- Tudo é possível. - disse simplesmente o dono dos olhos verde esmeralda.

- Ulquiorra... - disse Orihme se levantando e indo até ele. - Você pode fazer com que eu me lembre?

Ele a olhou por um segundo enquanto sentia as mãos dela em seu rosto.

- Tudo é possível, mulher. - repetiu ele.

- Orihime. - disse ela automaticamente e aproximou o rosto do dele.

- _Lembre-se._ - disse completamente incapaz de resistir.

E ela lembrou. Os _flashs_ de memória ganharam vida. Lembrou de como o conheceu. A sombra do canto do bar não podia esconder o modo como os olhos dele encaravam-na. A voz dele de repente em seu ouvido, sussurrante. O desejo irresistível de aceitar o convite dele. A excitação percorreu seu corpo em ondas com todas as lembranças do que ele havia feito com ela naquela noite.

Ulquiorra observou-a, examinou suas reações e quando viu o vermelho se espalhar por suas bochechas, colou os lábios nos dela.

O beijo durou alguns instantes e, então eles interromperam ofegantes, em busca de ar. Orihime apertou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o beijou novamente, dessa vez mais com mais intensidade. Ulquiorra a ergueu e seus rostos ficaram no mesmo nível. Quando esse beijo acabou a ruiva sentiu as costas encostarem-se em algo macio. Uma cama. E lá eles permaneceram o resto da noite.

...

Pouco antes do amanhecer ele a acordou.

- Devo me recolher em breve, Orihime. O Sol vai nascer em meia hora. Durma novamente e quando acordar vá para casa. Eu a visitarei essa noite. - e terminou a fala depositando um leve beijo nos lábios da mulher.

- Promete? - perguntou ela quando o moreno estava perto da porta.

- É claro que eu prometo. - disse sem resistir àqueles doces olhos cinzentos. Por Deus, o que ela estava fazendo com ele?

...

O dia se passou em uma grande expectativa para Orihime. Domingos costumam ser assim em situações normais. Aquela, porém, não era uma situação normal e a ruiva podia sentir o coração saltando no peito e tentando sair por sua boca.

Ela agora olhava completamente desinteressada para a TV e mudava rapidamente os canais. De repente um vento frio atingiu seu corpo e ela deu um pulo de susto e olhou para o lado logo em seguida depositando os olhos no belo vampiro que agora tomava o controle de suas mãos e procurava por algo interessante entre os duzentos canais da TV a cabo.

- É praticamente impossível não achar algo de interessante. - parou de apertar os botões, havia finalmente achado alguma coisa. Um filme. Rainha Dos Condenados¹. - Irônico, não é?

- Um pouco. - disse rapidamente e logo completou. - Mas eu não estava procurando por nada. É só uma mania estranha e...

- O que quer fazer essa noite, Orihime? - perguntou desviando os olhos da tela.

- Quero que me mostre. - disse ela se lembrando vagamente de uma das falas do filme.

- Não se preocupe, não vou matar ninguém na sua frente. A menos que me peça que a transforme². - disse sarcástico e desligou a TV, em seguida a puxou para fora da casa.

- Um carro? - perguntou ela arregalando os olhos ao ver o 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS parado em frente a sua casa.

- Gosto de modelos antigos. - esclareceu ele sorrindo amarelo e abrindo a porta do passageiro para ela.

Quando ele entrou e ligou o carro a música começou a tocar.

- Conhece? - perguntou ele sorrindo.

- Infelizmente não, mas é linda. - disse ela envergonhada.

- _November Rain_, do _Guns N' Roses_. Gosto de músicas antigas também.

Orihime apenas sorriu.

- Aonde estamos? - perguntou ela quando o carro parou em frente a um prédio.

- No prédio mais alto da cidade.

Os dois desceram do carro e algum tempo depois já estavam no terraço.

- A vista é linda. - disse a ruiva deslumbrada.

Os dois ficaram simplesmente em silêncio, mais por falta de palavras, enquanto observavam a cidade e as estrelas.

- Me conte tudo. O que você vê? - pediu ela depois de alguns minutos.

- Muito mais do que os humanos. Coisas e cores que você nem imagina.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Nasci em 1943, faça as contas. - disse secamente.

- Se não quiser que eu pergunte... - disse ela de repente insegura ao notar a irritação dele.

- Não, tudo bem. Continue. - disse e sorriu.

- Você morre no Sol?

- Sim.

- E sobre o alho?

- Me deixa fraco se eu ingeri-lo.

- Crucifixos?

- Bobagem. Apenas um modo de os humanos enganarem a si mesmos. - sorriu novamente, sarcástico dessa vez.

- E como você fez com que eu esquecesse aquela noite?

- É um tipo de influência muito forte. Mas ela não funcionou muito bem em você.

- Por que não?

- Talvez porque você não seja o tipo de pessoa que se deixa influenciar.

- Algum dos sorrisos que você me deu até agora foi verdadeiro? - perguntou ela depois de um longo silencio entre os dois.

Ulquiorra a encarou e se espantou ao ver a humana sustentar o olhar.

- Talvez um ou dois.

- Você é um bom ator.

- Parece que não sou tão bom assim. Você percebeu tudo. - e desviou o olhar.

- Foi meio difícil. - confessou corada.

- Você não percebe como é difícil e complicado. - disse e segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos, encarando-a novamente.

- Não precisa ser, Ulquiorra.

- Eu... Não queria que isso fosse tão longe. - disse hesitando. - Venha, vou te levar para casa.

...

Os dias se passaram e se transformaram em meses. Orihime e Ulquiorra se encontravam todas as noites. _Amavam-se_ todas as noites. E por mais que ele não quisesse suas barreiras foram cedendo. E antes que ele notasse seus sentimentos, surgidos a tão pouco tempo, aumentaram e criaram raízes em seu coração morto.

...

Orihime nunca achou sua vida incrível. Passou grande parte da adolescência apaixonada por um amigo, um amor não-correspondido. Viveu seus dezessete anos o mais normalmente possível, sem aventuras ou loucuras. As coisas mudaram quando ela conheceu seu vampiro. Haviam mudado para melhor.

Agora ela estava deitada com ele, ambos nus, enrolados nos lençóis. Não havia mais nada no mundo que ela quisesse que não fosse ter ele para sempre.

- Você faria algo, se eu pedisse?

- Claro, qualquer coisa. - disse imediatamente. Não media esforços para ver um sorriso estampado no rosto da ruiva.

- Quero ser como você um dia, Ulquiorra.

O vampiro ficou mudo.

- Não sabe do que está falando. - disse friamente e sentou-se na cama.

- Mas eu quero. - disse ela em um tom de teimosia.

- _Eu_ não quero, mulher.

- Odeio quando você me chama desse jeito.

O vampiro ficou calado e alguns minutos depois a voz de Orihime soou novamente em seus ouvidos sensíveis.

- Me dê um motivo pra não poder passar a eternidade com você. Só um.

Ele se virou para ela e olhou-a intensamente. A ruiva chegou a corar levemente com o olhar dele.

- Se eu a transformasse você não seria do jeito que é agora.

- Só isso? O que tem de tão importante em eu permanecer humana?

- Seu corpo quente, suas bochechas coradas, seu coração batendo. Adoro o som do seu coração. Não acho que continuaria a existir sem ele. - e encostou os lábios nos dela levemente.

- E eu fico velha, enquanto você não muda nada?

- Não me importo com idade.

- E quando eu... Morrer?

- Aí não vai ter mais nada que me segure nesse mundo. - disse ele enigmático.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou meio assustada. Ele faria o que ela pensava que ele faria...?

- Ao contrário do que a maioria das pessoas pensa os vampiros não são imortais. Nós podemos morrer. E com os recursos atuais suicídio é uma alternativa.

- Não acredito que vai fazer isso. Não quero que se mate, Ulquiorra! - disse ela com a voz se elevando e os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

- Vai ser melhor do que matar você.

- Você não vai me matar se me transformar. - disse determinada.

- E você acha que eu estou o que?

- Tudo, menos morto.

- Meu coração não bate, Orihime. - disse começando a ficar irritado.

- Mas...

- Não. - disse e seu tom indicou o fim da conversa.

...

Agora já fazia mais de um ano que se conheciam. Naquela noite Ulquiorra estaria longe, caçando. Orihime estava completamente sozinha. Era quase meia-noite quando a campainha tocou. A garota estranhou, afinal ele nunca tocava a campainha. Mesmo assim resolveu abrir a porta, devia ser Ulquiorra com alguma das suas raras surpresas.

O sorriso morreu em seu rosto quando viu o cano da pistola apontado para seu rosto. Um assalto.

- Entra e não faz nenhuma gracinha, ouviu?

Orihime obedeceu enquanto sentia os olhos arderem cheios de lágrimas. Tentava lembrar, completamente desesperada, dos golpes de luta que Tatsuki lhe ensinara. Esperou o assaltante se distrair e pulou em suas costas. O homem lançou-a no chão com força e a arma disparou. A ruiva gritou. A dor explodiu em seu peito e ela viu o próprio sangue se espalhar pelo chão. O homem encostou-se na parede mais próxima passando a mão no rosto completamente assustado e depois saiu correndo.

- Ulquiorra... - sussurrou enquanto a vista escurecia. Depois disso ela desfaleceu

...

O vampiro saiu do beco e limpou o sangue do canto dos lábios. Então saiu em disparada, invisível para olhos humanos, na direção da casa de Orihime. Algo o dizia que devia chegar lá o mais rápido possível.

Ao chegar, ouviu os vizinhos conversando alarmados. Estavam com medo de sair. Um deles então discou um número no telefone. Polícia, percebeu quando a pessoa começou a conversar. Haviam ouvido um disparo na casa de Orihime. Quando ouviu isso o vampiro sentiu que se o coração ainda batesse ele teria parado imediatamente e entrou na casa da amada encontrando-a no chão, ensangüentada e quase morta.

- Orihime. - chamou ele, mas ela nem se mexeu. Podia ouvir o coração dela batendo fraco, quase parando. Ela estaria morta a qualquer instante. Precisava fazer algo, mas não ali. A policia chegaria logo ao local.

Ulquiorra correu rápido como nunca havia feito antes. Em pouco tempo havia chegado em casa, deitou-a na cama e mordeu o próprio pulso, abrindo um talo.

- Desculpe... - sussurrou enquanto o sangue caia na boca dela.

Ela ainda não havia acordado quando o nascer do sol se aproximou. Relutante, Ulquiorra cedeu ao transe vampirico. Transformar pessoas era cansativo.

...

Tinha sido tudo um sonho? Por que sua garganta ardia? Como ela havia parado na casa de Ulquiorra? E que gosto metálico era aquele em sua boca? Perguntas inundavam a mente de Orihime. Ela se levantou e foi ao banheiro tomar banho. Tomou cuidado para que a luz não entrasse no quarto onde o seu amado estava adormecido.

Sentiu o sol na sua pele, morno. Mas a temperatura começou a subir até que causasse uma ardência incômoda. Afastou-se da luz imediatamente e observou as manchas vermelhas em sua pele que desapareciam com rapidez. Será que...?

Orihime arregalou os olhos, incrédula. Ele havia dito que jamais a transformaria e, no entanto, lá estava o seu reflexo visivelmente mais pálido e mais bonito. A roupa estava toda suja de sangue. Lembrou do que acontecera na ultima noite. Não havia sido um sonho. Ela tinha quase morrido e Ulquiorra a salvou. A ruiva queria gritar. Não sabia ao certo o que sentir... Felicidade, indignação, medo? Terminou o banho e voltou para o quarto, onde vestiu roupas do vampiro e esperou que ele acordasse.

Horas se passaram até que acontecesse. E quando ele acordou fitou-a demoradamente sem saber o que dizer. Então se levantou e a abraçou com força.

- Pensei que te perderia. - sussurrou de um modo inaudível para um humano, coisa que ela já não era. - Desculpe por...

Orihme abraçou-o de volta.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Você acabou fazendo o que eu queria! - disse se afastando e pegando o rosto dele nas mãos. Ela sorriu e o beijou rapidamente.

- Eu te amo. - disse sério

Orihime se assustou levemente. Era a primeira vez que ele dizia aquelas palavras. Ela sabia que ele a amava, mas aquilo só confirmava tudo. A nova vampira o beijou com entusiasmo.

- Eu também te amo! - Ela tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto quando falou isso em voz bem alta.

Ulquiorra deu um pequeno sorriso e puxou-a para fora do quarto.

- Vamos caçar. - e saíram juntos para a noite agitada de Tóquio.

* * *

1- Rainha Dos Condenados é um filme de vampiros baseado no livro de mesmo nome da escritora Anne Rice. O filme conta uma parte da história do vampiro Lestat desde que ele desperta do seu sono que durou décadas e vira uma estrela do rock. xD Aí com a musica dele ele desperta a 'rainha' dos vampiros, Akasha, o que acaba despertando outros vampiros que vão se reunir pra destruir ela. É mais ou menos isso. Eu recomendp o livro e o filme. ^^

2- É uma cena do filme onde mostra Jesse(uma humana) pedindo para o Lestat transformar ela(ela fala 'Quero que me mostre', ou algo assim. o.o). Aí ele mata uma humana na frente dela pra mostrar como é ser um vampiro.

* * *

Ok. Primeira fic de Bleach. E ela ficou e-nor-me. O.O

Espero não ter mudado muito os personagens, principalmente o Ulquiorra. xD

E espero tbm que vcs gostem da fic.. Pq deu trabalho, eu fiquei as férias inteiras pensando nela e escrevendo. uashauhsuahs

Sobre a musica láa no começo.. Love Bites.. muito linda. *-* November Rain também. Eu recomendo!! xDD

Bom, deixem reviews, ok! \o/

Beeijos. =*


End file.
